Double Date
by Maple Q
Summary: Apple founds out about Daring and Lizzie and asked them to go on a double date with her and Raven. Apple and Raven are currently secretly dating. What sorts of obstacle may come in there way? Will they be together ever after?(Obviously yes!) Apple x Raven & Daring x Lizzie and etc... New Ever After High Roleplay forum, check it out and join!
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After High Roleplay!**

Hey guys, what's up?! So I know this isn't really a part of the fanfiction but I would like to invite you guys to join my new roleplaying forum for the series, Ever After High. Cannon Characters and OCs are waiting to be claim and created by you! So you will get the chance to write your own destiny and pick between the Royal or Rebel side. Romance and drama are allowed but please keep it rated PG-13. You know what I mean. I don't actually care about sexuality as you can see I'm writing an fxf here and hint of heterosexual couple.

I also expect you guys to write in paragraph form, means like you're writing a fanfiction, silly. Not like this, *Raven waves at Apple.* Hi Apple!- so don't write like that alright? Instead do it like this. (Raven waved at Apple as she entered the room, "Hi Apple!" the daughter of the Evil Queen greeted with a small smile.). I know you can see the difference.

forum/Ever-After-Role-Play/179156/1/0/

Put the fanfiction dot com in front first.

* * *

Double Date

Poison Apple + Dizzie

"Roomie!" Apple freaking White, daughter of Snow White- suddenly barged in out of nowhere into the dorm that she shares with Raven Queen- daughter of the Evil Queen.

"Whoa, Apple! Can you please not barge in all of the sudden early in the morning...or like ever?" Raven said as a reply before giving out a light shrug. What might be the problem that's serious enough to make the princess run all the way to their dorm.

"I heard something!" the blonde princess exclaimed before dashing towards the witch urgently- whom only rolled her eyes and sighed in reply. The supposed to be villain of her story was currently brushing her hair- as much as she liked to use her magic to do it for her, sometimes brushing it on her own lighten up her mood and can be a great change from time to time.

"Ohh, what could it be?" Raven replied, disinterest hinted in her voice as she frowned. Probably about her destiny again getting all messed up and ruined. "It's about Daring!" Apple White told her as the princess began shaking her shoulder. Bingo, something related about her destiny- here we go again. A never ending talk about Aple's problem with her own happy ending.

"Yeah? What about him?" the purple haired girl pouted at Apple's action which made the witch accidentally brush her forehead instead of her hair. "I just heard from Cedar- that she saw him and Lizzie dating!" the crowned blonde girl continued her rants and shaking of Raven's shoulder. Raven clicked her tongue and frowned deeper as she put her free left hand at the other girl's shoulder.

"Oh come on Apple." she rolled her eyes, "Are you jealous or something because I don't know how to react on that." the witch stated sarcastically. As much as she loves Apple- sometimes her patience can't help but run away from her.

"No I'm not!" Apple shook her head in denial honestly, "So I told them..." she paused to look at Raven and smiling from ear to ear. "I told them the two of us would like to go with them on a date!" she shook the confused Raven harder than ever as she squeaked and giggled in delight at the same time if that's even possible.

"WHOOAH YOU SAID WHAT?"

Raven's jaw almost hit the floor at Apple's announcement. This is very careless of her! She literally asked them to go on a double date with the two of them. "Apple, we talked about this before! We said we would keep it a secret until we had the guts to tell them- the others about US!?" she complained before standing up and massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Aw, don't worry!" Apple took a minute for her brain to process every thing, "I didn't exactly said we were dating. I just said we will have a friendly date while they have a romantic date together. So I didn't really spill the beans about us." she gave the other girl an assuring smile before hugging her from behind.

Raven just quietly sighed and shook her head in embarrassment and disbelief. That's hexactly what Apple just did- spill the beans about their relationship! She can already picture the confused reaction of Daring or Lizzie or both earlier when Apple told them.

"So just when is this thing gonna happen?" Raven finally gave up and gave in to Apple's embrace. "Today like during lunch?" the dorky princess replied happily as she squeezed and tightened her hug more.

"It's today!?" Raven freaked out yet again.

...

* * *

To be continued next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Date**

 _Chapter 2_

"Apple can't we just reschedule this?" Raven asked, a little bit scared of what the other might think of the two of them. It's not like she's scared of what they'll say about her, more like she's scared of what people will say about Apple. She's used to rumors after all but Apple isn't and is a complete different world.

"No can't do Raven." Apple replied as she smiled widely from ear to ear, well not really. "Why not?" Raven argued as she clutched Apple's hand tightly and nervously.

"Aw, sweetie. Don't worry!" Apple kissed Raven's cheeks reassuring her that everything would be alright and fine. After all, there's no going back as Lizzie and Daring are already ready. The two girls couple are currently inside the bathroom until Apple dragged the worrywart Raven toward the meeting place.

...

"You said picnic!" Raven whined again before shaking Apple's heads off her own as they stood infront of non other Maddilyn's crazy wonderlandian tea shop, "Change of plans." Apple happily replied as she dragged the whining witch inside the place.

"You said it was just Lizzie and Daring...!? Why is Maddie and Kitty there too!?" the whiny witch complained yet again before pulling Apple closer to her. The princess yelped and sighed, "Change of plans..?.?" she shrugged. Sure Kitty and Maddie weren't really invited but who cares? As long as Apple gets an excuse to take Raven on a _friendly date as she have said earlier._

"Hi guys!" Apple waved and called out to them, the two other pair of couples looked at them and waved back after they smiled widely.

Raven gulped at this before smiling sheepishly back, a sweat rolling down her forehead to her nose, her naive girlfriend on the other hand, which is Apple White- daughter of Snow White, merely offered her a seat beside her like s total gentleman and Prince Charming that she clearly wasn't. Raven let out a gigantic sigh and accepted the seat.

Kitty purred excitedly at the sight and Maddie giggled smiled. Lizzie winked at Raven as if she knew everything and Daring was...well being Daring and is currently staring at his reflection on the handheld mirror that he always brings with him. Apple sat down beside Raven as she was oblivious and naive to what's going on around her and Raven just want to jump out of the window as she's being so embarrassed about this and their reactions.

Maddie offered and poured them some chamomile tea before taking a sip for herself on her own cup. "So what's up?" Daring decided to speak up and kept his mirror inside his jacket's magical pocket that stirred everything no matter what it is and its size. "Everything's purrfect for us and my darling Maddie." Kitty purred and replied before kissing the mad hatter's daughter on the cheek. Maddie blushed a deep shade or hue of red, "The roadrunner wouldn't let the weird brown chayote get him on the desert, Kitty." translation, "Don't kiss me like that so suddenly, Kitty!". Kitty giggled and snickered at her girlfriend'so reaction and sudden use of riddlish words.

"You guys are dating!?" And there goes Raven's fourth or fifth freak out of the day.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Date**

 _Chapter 3_

"You guys are dating!?"

...?

Maddie and Kitty looked at each other then to Raven who asked them the question. "Uh, yes?" Maddie shrugged and took a sip of her tea. What might be the problem of her BFFA, Raven?

"Congratulations you two! I am so happy for you, best wishes!" Apple took each of their hands and shook it excitedly as if it's a lever and her life depends on it. The princess looked so happy and bubbly as always and Raven was just sitting there beside her dumbfounded, she did not see this coming. "That's great, guys. Take care of each other!" nonetheless, Raven congratulated them and smiled truthfully.

Kitty and Maddy are very lucky, unlike her and Apple they are free to just carelessly announce their relationship and recklessly show their love to everyone in the world. They can be in public. While the two of them are hiding like turtles inside their shells, scared of what people will think.

It's not because they're the same sex. It's because Raven is supposed to be the villain of Apple's story and the leader of the Rebels. Yet she gallantly took the role of Apple's prince charming. And Apple is supposed to be the next Snow White- the next Queen of Ever After and the leader of the Royals.

Apple sat back down beside Raven with a contented and satisfied smile plastered in her face. "Well, to be honest...me and Lizzie-!" Daring was interrupted by nine other than the freaking Apple White, "Yes! You guys are dating! But it's alright...I don't mind." she assured the future Queen of hearts and new lover. Apple doesn't really care about Daring, she just acres about her destiny.

"What about you two?" Kitty popped the question with a giggle from Maddie right beside her.

...

"N-No! No, no, no, no! You're wrong guys, Apple and I are just-." Raven tried to reason out their way out of the question but Apple interrupted yet again once more, "We're fine ever after. I'm not sick or anything and so is my roomie." Apple covered up for them while grabbing Raven's hands and grinning like a dork.

"Ohh." the other couples just made a sound as if they believe their lies. It's clear to them though, all their intimate gestures contradicts their statements. Heck, the two even confessed their love in public, Raven did during that time Apple covered the well with a trunk of a tree thanks with the help of Ashlynn and Hunter, she said something about how she loves the awesome Apple White or something. And Apple during...everyday? She's just like that, clingy and affectionate. A true romantic.

"The numbers hid behind the pages of the very book we read." Maddie started speaking riddlsih again. Only Lizzie, Kitty and Raven understood what she was saying. It means, "You guys are clearly hiding something from us." if translated to understandable language which is English.

"Excuse me?" Apple raised an eyebrow, she doesn't understand a word Maddie just said and Raven blushing right beside her is not helping her. And Kitty and Lizzie nodding their heads in agreement at Maddie and Daring being Daring, staring and falling in love more with his own reflection at his handheld mirror which he loves so much.

"What secret?" the witch shrugged trying to look and act all innocent as the hand that was being held by Apple suddenly started sweating. Apple smiled at her girlfriend's cuteness and adorkableness.

"You don't have to hide your relationship." Daring suddenly blurted out, eyes never leaving his reflection on his dear mirror. Apple and Raven blushed a deep hue of red. As red as Apple's dress.

"Y-you guys knew!?" and once more and probably not the last, Raven freaked out yet again.

 _To be continued..._

 _Poison Apple FTW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Date**

 _Chapter 4 - They knew!_

"You guys knew!?"

...

Silence filled the wonderlandiful tea shop which was owned by Maddilyn Hatter who broke the silence by sipping from her cup of tea rather loudly.

Apple and Raven both equally flustered and flushed looked at her silently.

"The gold is sold like the feather's mold!" the tea addict exclaimed happily and nobody except her Cheshire girlfriend got what she meant by that.

"But how? Apple and I were both pretty sure we've been secretive." Raven began, her question only made the others blinked at her and stare blankly at both her and Apple.

"Don't worry, I think only the four us have noticed." Lizzie smiled at them and her boyfriend Lizzie flashed them a supporting smile too.

"You think?" Raven felt her sweat drop just before Apple butt in, "But how?" the princess asked.

"Simple." Kitty let out a small purr first before continuing her sentence, "I caught you guys kissing sneakily." she snickered once more. And the others snickered too and both Apple and Raven were embarrassed as a kid who accidentally wet his or her pants...in front of the class.

"And well, Apple drawing hearts and Raven's name all over her paper the other day on Muse-if class said it all for me." Lizzie shrugged with a happy smirk present on her face, "And Raven staring at Apple during...everytime." Daring supported his girlfriend with his statement and a smirk same as Lizzie's.

"And well for me...I just know." Maddilyn giggled again and Earl Grey, the small mouse on top of her hat nodded happily in agreement.

By now, Raven is hiding her face on the palm of her hands as her face to neck burned a blush and Apple took everything calmly- although she can't help but blush a lot and be embarrassed at how Kitty caught them kissing red-handed.

"Oh...I see and I understand." Apple smiled genuinely towards the blushing Raven, "Well me, Apple White and Raven Queen are going out and we," she paused to grab Raven's hand which made the girl look at her, "-love each other very much." Apple announced.

Kitty and Maddie high-fived each other and Lizzie and Daring smiled at each other.

Raven finally got her composure back, giving Apple a genuine look of awe and love as she squeezed the pale blonde's hand, "She's right. We love each other very much but if headmaster heard about this...he'll do everything to try and keep us apart. And we don't want that to happen." Raven said to the other couples around them.

"Oh, is that so...?" the others said disappointedly.

"Well then! As a celebration that "our ship" is finally canon, let's all have a wonderlandiful tea party! Now!" Maddie announced with a happy smile as she started doing her dance again.

"Wait what "ship"?" Apple and Raven asked in unison.

* * *

 **author's note: Wow, sorry for not updating for a long time guys! So here is chapter four, I kinda want to finish this story so here it is. I know this story was first supposed to be a comedy/humor/romance/love/fluff genre and it will remain that way until the very last but I will or might add a tad bit of angst(not really) in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Date**

 _Chapter 5 - "Seriously?..?"_

* * *

...

A day has passed since then.

Raven was seriously glad that everything went well and their friends were seriously understanding about her and her girlfriend's situation.

Speaking of her girlfriend, Apple was being adorably cute again as she clinged to Raven. Currently, the two of them are about to go to bed, both in their respective sleeping attire.

"I know you're usually very, very, very, very clingy but you're very, very, very, very, very, very clingy today Apple," Raven raised an eyebrow at the princess who was puffing cheeks at the witch playfully, "Ehe, well..." Apple started, giggling as she did so.

"You will need to start preparing your swimsuit Raven." she winked at the said girl, and that wink only concluded that Apple did something again, "Okay spit it out Apple." she replie"Well- I submitted a form to the headmaster to have a pool party and he accepted it!" she announced with a big grin and Raven's face remained blank as she reached out for the pillow right beside her and stuffing it lightly on the princess' grinning face.

"Hey!" Apple giggled and pushed the pillow away, "Seriously? Another one..?" Raven sighed.

"Another one?" the blonde girl repeated her girlfriend's words, "First the double date which turned out to a triple date then now a pool party?" the raven-haired girl smirked.

"So?" Apple pouted, "Does my princess really want to see me in my swimsuit?" Raven teased before giving the said princess a wink.

Then it was Apple's turn to stuff the pillow on Raven's face as her cheeks burned.

...

"Grill 'em good Briar." the hooded girl grinned as the smell of the grilled meats came to her senses and made her mouth water. "Yeah sure, sure Cerise." the sleepy-princess nodded her head as she fought back a yawn.

"Anyways don't you think the pool looks totally wicked?" Briar gestured to the place, currently the two of them are grilling barbecues for everybody to enjoy, scratch that- more like for Cerise to enjoy. "It is, it is. But I think the barbecue looks and smells more wicked." Cerise bragged as she took one and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Cerise." the brown-haired beauty warned the said girl with a glare, "You keep on eating everything I grill, they're not for you!" she complained in which Cerise responded with a shrug.

"Look!" she tried to divert Briar's attention to the couple walking hand-in-hand which was none other than Apple and Raven. Briar turned her head to look at wherever Cerise is pointing and the sight made her smirk.

"Well, well." Briar stopped grilling which made Cerise panic because her beloved meat might get burnt so the hooded girl took the princess' place.

"Apple I think Briar is smirking at us." Raven whispered to her girlfriend, "Briar?" Apple searched for the said princess.

Raven knew that a smirking Briar means a Briar with a bad idea. But Apple doesn't.

"Briar!" Apple bounced straight to her BFFA of course dragging Raven in the process for they're holding hands.

"So you guys are finally together huh?" Briar blurted out all of the sudden and fortunately only her, Cerise and the two in question Apple and Raven were there.

Once again, as of the happenings from a day ago repeated Apple and Raven flushed bright red. Lizzie already said that perhaps Briar and Cerise also know but this still made them blush hard.

"Maybe..." Raven tried to lie but she failed to do so and Apple knew better than to lie to her best friend in all ever after, "Yes we are!" she admitted the truth as she hugged Raven.

Raven smiled sheepishly and Cerise raised an eyebrow at the couple, "Took you long enough." she pointed at them using the stick of barbecue in her hand. Briar's smile was as wide as an ocean, "Congratulations!" she congratulated them happily.

Seeing Apple and Raven together happily made her squeal in delight. Finally, her BFFA and her beloved villain is going somewhere. It was almost painful for their part to see them look at each other looking lovestruck then not doing anything about it.

"So you're rebelling then Apple?" Briar questioned with a happy face, hoping for a positive answer, which she did not get. And guess what, she received a "What?" as a response.

Cerise choked on her barbecue and Raven looked devastated.

"Apple! Don't tell me you didn't think about it!" Briar scolded, her happy face turned into an angry one.

"Rebelling?" Apple looked at them confusedly and Raven felt like she'd faint anytime now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah I'm back again with another chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and your reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
